hikagofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kawashima13
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Hikaru no go vol 1.jpg page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) 09:47, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Volumes and Adoption Hi there! Thank you for joining Hikago Wiki, hope you'll stay for longer ^______^ There's something I have to tell you about your edits to volumes' pages. Even if you're not filling all things, like kanji and romaji, you don't have to erase them, just leave it blank (infoboxes are created that way to not shown it). Also, don't make 2 lines between chapters. In Source Mode, you can type it like this: Game 8: "Want Me to Lose?" Game 9: "First, Second, and Third" In case of navigation, link it. You're doing it by typing text here like this: |prev = Volume 1 |next = Volume 3 which results in: |prev = Volume 1 |next = Volume 3 And try to not forget adding Summary in the end. Source mode seems to be weird and complicated at first, but is very easy once you'll get accustomed to it :) If you got any questions, feel free to ask me ^^ By the way, I'm trying to adopt this wiki to clean it up a little. I didn't make a blog post these 3 days ago because there was no one besides me anyway, but now when you're here, do you mind me doing it? --[[User:NatiChan|'NatiChan']](talk) 13:25, May 5, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome! I've got kanji from here, then I copy them and past in any kanji to romaji converter, like this. If you're not sure whether to publish or not to publish, just publish ^^ And don't care where you're asking something, it's even easier for me if you ask directly. About the spaces, hm, it's seems like you haven't added after the line. If you don't add it and don't make spaces, everything will look like it: Game 1: bla bla bla Game 2: bla bla bla instead of Game 1: bla bla bla Game 2: bla bla bla The only way to fix it is adding more spaces... and it looks like you did it ^^ One more thing. You don't need to add |name. It's useless, the infobox have something like there and as long as the page name is correct, the name will be correct as well. Besides, the code in infobox doesn't even have something like "name" there, so it wouldn't be shown anyway. I forgot to add it earlier, so here you've got how to use this template. --[[User:NatiChan|'NatiChan']](talk) 18:41, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Ah, forgot to add. Try to upload only .png images (you can convert .jpg to .png here) and do not upload fanarts. --[[User:NatiChan|'NatiChan']](talk) 19:15, May 5, 2013 (UTC)